


Crickets

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: Bill sat on their sleeping bags and watched Ted do his magic on their tent which his dad had bought cheap earlier that day. Their original plan had been to borrow Ted’s dad’s old military tent, but they had been refused due to the fact that it was a school night and going out camping would make them late for class.





	Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> A couple of things before reading:  
> \- I suppose this fic takes place before Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure.  
> \- You will find grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried getting them all but I know there are some I missed. Would be cool if you'd tell me if you notice some.  
> \- English is not my first language, so go easy on me lol.  
> \- I have not watched these movies in a while so the characters might be very ooc, sorry about that. One thing about my last viewing, I showed it to my friend who started crying because they're so lovably dumb. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)

Bill sat on their sleeping bags and watched Ted do his magic on their tent which his dad had bought cheap earlier that day. Their original plan had been to borrow Ted’s dad’s old military tent, but they had been refused due to the fact that it was a school night and going out camping would make them late for class.  

“You’re exceptional Ted, a total pro,” Bill boasted as his most esteemed colleague hammered down what he assumed were some kind of nails, point was that Ted was doing good.

“Dad used to take me and Deacon camping,” Ted explained and stood back on his knees to look over his work before turning to Bill. They shared a celebratory air guitar.

They gathered the things they had collected for their trip and started fixing up their room for the night. It fit two people, which worked out almost perfectly. Bill could easily stretch out entirely, while Ted had to bend his knees a little, but it was totally worth it.   

“I have the snacks,” Bill said when they were finally set. He sat with his bag between his legs and went through the different sodas, chips and whatever candy the Circle K had been generous enough to give them for the little cash they had between them. He handed Ted the bag of chips and picked up the two flashlights they had found in the attic.

“Bill, my most excellent compadre, this is a most tasteful choice of chips,” Ted complimented as he ate a whole handful.

“Thanks dude, and you have a most excellent set of skills yourself Ted.”

They crawled into their sleeping bags and made a small sea of snacks between them. It was already pretty dark outside, so Bill turned on their flashlights.

“Dude,” Ted whispered. “I think I can hear grasshoppers or crickets. They’re the same, right?”

Bill listened after the sound Ted was talking about. “Ted you bonehead. That’s crickets.” He grabbed after one of the candy wrappers. “Crickets are nocturnal, while grasshoppers are only active during the day.”

Ted rolled over to lie on his side, causing his hair to fall in front his eyes. He ran his fingers back through his hair, so he could look at Bill properly. When he was sure it wouldn’t fall back he noticed Bill’s eyes on him.

“Dude,” Bill said and crawled a little forward, and reminded Ted of a caterpillar. “Could I put your hair up?”

“Uh, sure,” he replied a little confused.

Bill continued his caterpillar crawl towards him, wiped his hands on the blanket below and sat up. “I got these from Missy,” he explained and showed Ted three different hair ties which he had collected on his arm. They decided with the red one and smiled wide at each other.

Ted turned to let his friend handle his hair. He trusted Bill with his entire heart and tape collection but he had never let anyone touch his hair like this before. He glanced over at Bill who had a serious expression on his face as if he was tasked with something dangerous and very important.

“Does it look good?” Ted asked when Bill had finished. He touched the hair tie. It was put up in a bun.

“Most glorious,” Bill complimented, his cheeks visibly red. He sat back on his side of the food sea.

“Awesome!” They air-guitared. Ted grabbed after the coke which had landed over on Bill’s side. He had to stop moving for a couple of seconds. Not having his hair free was weird, but he could get used to having it like this, at least for awhile, since Bill had done his best and had expressed his satisfaction with it.

“Ted, dude,” Bill said and showed him the bag of popcorn.

Ted who was on the same wavelength nodded encouragingly as he watched Bill rip the bag open with little struggle.

“If I win,” Bill started and ate some of popcorn. “I get to borrow your Van Halen shirt.”

“A cassette of free choosing,” Ted declared as his own price. Neither had had much cash these past couple of days, so instead of going downtown to the store, they had spent their days recording whatever had been on the radio and some of their own music.

Bill picked some popcorn before leaving the bag between them.

The rules were pretty simple. Each round lasted 10 pieces of popcorn and there were at least 2 rounds, unless there was a draw or they thought it was fun. In short, it was a throw and catch game.

Bill sent the first one flying and Ted caught it with a smile. Another one followed quickly and then another one, and Ted caught each and every one. Except the seventh one which Bill admitted to being the fault of. Although it had landed most outrageously on some dirt, it had tasted good, according to Ted.

When it was Bill’s turn to catch, several had been most excellently caught by him but one had attacked his forehead, one had landed in the midst of his curls and the last one had hit his nose, but by bending forward, he had caught it.  

Both had cheered loudly at that one which had led them to being unable to continue due to a case of infectious laughter.

Ted threw some bits of popcorn up and caught them expertly, but after some seconds he stopped and turned his head towards the sound of loud music, which definitely came from Bill’s house. “Maneater,” Ted said.

“What?” Bill looked at him oddly before also stopping to listen.

As the music started fading and another song started playing they had come up with a new game. Before starting they agreed on crawling properly into their sleeping bags, it was getting colder.

“ _Time after Time_ ,” they said in unison, both feeling a little embarrassed. Not because it was a bad song, but neither had ever admitted to listening to ballads. It was mostly metal and rock.

Next song was _Hot for Teacher_ , and both let themselves play along. Ted started playing the air guitar while Bill tried the drums before switching to guitar.

The next couple of songs went from Queen to Kiss, and then _Rebel Yell_ by Billy Idol. They had lost count on who was in the lead, but as they continued playing around, it didn't matter.

“Bill, my friend, I think they’re playing your tape,” Ted said, a little out of breath, but having his hair up did really help. They looked at each other. Billy’s face slowly turned to one of disgust as Ted’s smile became impossibly wide. “Dude, they’re going at it a-.”

“Shut up, Ted!” Bill grabbed after the nearest pillow they’d brought and threw it at Ted who fell backwards laughing.

Bill grimaced as the next song begun. His face flushed as they both heard Phil Collin’s muffled voice singing _You Can’t Hurry Love_.

Their little tent had become impossibly hot, at least Ted thought so. Laughing and jamming really made him sweat. Even though his cool new hairstyle helped keep him cool, the latest outburst of giggling had made his shirt tight. He took it off and threw it into the corner.

“It’s not Van Halen,” Ted said as he recognized _Invisible Touch_ coming from the house. “And Missy seem-.”

“Shut up!” As Ted continued laughing, Bill went through their trash and over to one of still unopened cans.

When the music finally died down, they had also decided to sleep. It was getting late and despite neither caring that it was a school night, they were exhausted.

Again, they could hear the crickets sing outside, in addition to Bill’s pool. In the darkness, they agreed on doing this again and maybe next time out in the woods where they could light a fire and tell ghost stories.

Ted stared at the tent’s thin walls and listened to Bill’s soft breathing. As the night had finally caught up to them, the coldness of the outdoors had as well. Throwing of his shirt had seemed like the most obvious decision only some hours before, but now in the darkness, he wished to find it again. He sat up and silently grabbed after the shirt, it was cold and felt a little wet. The cold air didn’t help either. His neck hair was stiff as ice and the hair on his arms were on guard.

He left the shirt in the corner and instead decided to roll himself into the sleeping bag, but not before, regretfully, loosening his hair and rolling the hair tie down his arm.

A yawn left him half an hour later, followed by several.

“Ted, my friend, are you alright?” Bill’s voice was muffled.

For a couple of seconds he did not want to answer out of guilt for waking him up. “Bill, I’m cold.”

There were more shuffling from Bill’s side and then Ted heard a zipper open.

“We could go to my room.”

Ted shook his head. “A thoughtful suggestion,” he said but he felt awful about Bill suggesting such a thing. For one, he had been the one who had suggested camping after Bill had shockingly revealed that he had never slept in a tent before.

“My sleeping bag is warm.”

They didn’t speak as Ted opened his sleeping bag entirely so it became like a blanket and no longer fit for just one person but two. Bill pushed some of their trash away, into every corner, and left his own sleeping bag open.

Ted laid down beside his friend and covered both of them with his _blanket_. He managed to bend his knees so that he could feel that Bill had spoken the truth. It was warm. He moved a little closer so that their legs were touching. It was a little awkward at first, but at least he felt a little warmer. He didn’t dare move closer for some time, not until his body moved itself, towards the warmth of the other sleeping bag. Bill was warm too and the blond curls tickled his shoulder when he was no longer only under his own sleeping bag.


End file.
